scarymoviefilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Movie 4
Scary Movie 4 is a 2006 American horror comedy film and the fourth film in the Scary Movie franchise, as well as the first film in the franchise to be released under The Weinstein Company banner since the purchase of Dimension Films. It was directed by David Zucker, written by Jim Abrahams, Craig Mazin, and Pat Proft, and produced by Robert K. Weiss and Craig Mazin. The film marks the final franchise appearances of the main stars, Anna Faris and Regina Hall, and concludes the original story arc. This was initially intended to be the final film in the Scary Movie franchise, until Scary Movie 5 was released by The Weinstein Company on April 12, 2013, in a different storyline, with Simon Rex, Charlie Sheen, and Molly Shannon in different roles. Plot Shaquille O'Neal and Dr. Phil wake up to find themselves chained to pipes in a bathroom. Their host, Billy the Puppet, reveals that the room is slowly filling with nerve gas with the only way out being to make a basket and get the saws, which have to be used on their feet. Unfortunately, Dr. Phil saws the wrong foot and faints, leaving the two to die. Meanwhile, Cindy Campbell visits her former brother-in-law, Tom Logan in New York City. Her husband George has died, and her nephew Cody has enrolled in military academy, leaving her broke and lonely. Tom's attempted suicide results in his ingesting viagra, which greatly swells his penis and causes his death when he falls off the railing. Afterwards, Cindy takes a job to care for Mrs. Norris, who lives in a haunted house. Next door is Tom Ryan, who runs into George's friends Mahalik and CJ.. He is greeted at home by the arrival of his estranged children, Robbie and Rachel. Over the following day, Cindy bonds with Tom, confiding to him about George's death in a fateful boxing match. The two realize their newfound love, but are interrupted by a gigantic triPod which disables electricity and starts vaporizing the town residents. Cindy converses in mock Japanese with the haunted house's ghost, Toshio, learning that the answer of the invasion is his father's heart. While Tom leaves the city with his children, Cindy reunites with her friend, Brenda Meeks, miraculously alive after her death. Following Toshio's directions, the two head to the countryside and end up in a mysterious, isolated community. They are captured and put to trial headed by Henry Hale. The result allows them to live but never leave the village. Meanwhile, an emergency United Nations meeting, headed by the eccentric U.S. President Baxter Harris, who is reluctant to stop reading "My Pet Duck", goes awry when a weapon scavenged from the aliens renders everyone stark-naked. Tom and his children drive and find themselves in the middle of a war between the U.S. military and the aliens. Excited with the conflict, Robbie runs away, while Tom and Rachel are taken by the triPod. Back at the village, Henry is killed by the village loon, Ezekiel, revealing to Cindy that he fathered Toshio, who was killed during Cindy's boxing match. Cindy and Brenda are soon taken by the triPod and sent to the bathroom seen in the prologue. Cindy manages to get through Billy's challenge, but is threatened with the safety of Tom and his children, who are put to traps. Looking at a toilet with the "heart" nearby, Cindy realizes that Billy, through Henry's wife, is the true father of Toshio. Seeing how far Tom would save his children, Billy apologizes for the invasion and releases them. Robbie and Rachel are successfully returned to their mother, who is revealed to have married a much older man. Brenda also becomes acquainted with Billy's brother, Zoltar. An epilogue set nine months afterward, narrated by James Earl Jones who is subsequently hit by a bus, reveals Brenda's giving birth to her child with Zoltar, Mahalik and CJ resuming their relationship, and President Harris being contented with his duck. Meanwhile, Tom appears in The Oprah Winfrey Show and wildly professes his love for Cindy by jumping around, throwing Cindy, and crushing Oprah's wrists and hitting her with a chair. Cast * Anna Faris as Cindy Campbell * Regina Hall as Brenda Meeks * Craig Bierko as Tom Ryan * Leslie Nielsen as President Baxter Harris * Beau Mirchoff as Robbie Ryan * Conchita Campbell as Rachel Ryan * Bill Pullman as Henry Hale * Anthony Anderson as Mahalik * Kevin Hart as CJ * Craig Mazin as Saw Villain * Carmen Electra as Holly Hale * Chris Elliott as Ezekiel * Molly Shannon as Marilyn * Shaquille O'Neal as Himself * Phil McGraw as Himself * Cloris Leachman as Mrs. Norris * Michael Madsen as Oliver * Garrett Masuda as Toshio Saeki * DeRay Davis as Marvin * Henry Mah as Mr. Koji * Tomoko Sato as Kayako Saeki * Charlie Sheen as Tom Logan * Simon Rex as George Logan * David Zucker as Zoltar * Edward Moss as Michael Jackson * Kathryn Dobbs as School Teacher * Angelique Naude as Waitress * Rorelee Tio as Yoko * Allison Warren as Polish Delegate * Champagne Powell as Don King * Dave Attell as Knifeman * John Reardon as Jeremiah * Dru Williams as Cindy's Husband * Kimani Ray Smith as Cutman * Dale Wolfe as Hang Gliding Man * Brad Sihvon as Village Sheriff * Debra Wilson as Oprah Winfrey * James Earl Jones as Himself * Monica Dillon as Mahalik's Grandma * Holly Madison as Girl in Tom's bed * Bridget Marquardt as Girl in Tom's bed * Kendra Wilkinson as Girl in Tom's bed * Lil Jon as Himself * Fabolous as Gunman * Chingy as Himself * Crystal Lowe as Chingy's girl * Bubba Sparxxx as Hoodlum * Bone Crusher as Hoodlum * Sean P and J-Bo as YoungBloodz * Mike Tyson as Female Mike Tyson Trivia * King Kong appears on the poster but does not appear in the film. * The first film in the series to feature Brenda on the movie poster. * Leslie Nielsen had a body double for his nude scene. * The first film in the series to be shot in high-definition video. * The unrated cut of this film is the longest film in the series.